Fresas con chocolate
by PonyVomitaArcoiris320
Summary: Hayate es una pervertida que busca sacar "el animal interior" de Carim con ayuda de Shari,.. pero todo sale mal y quien termina consumiemdo el experimento es Fate,.. y las cosas empeoran cuando el experimento Falla, ¿que hará Nanoha con este gran problema? ¿como podra Shari solucionar esto para no ser asesinada? No lo sé, leanlo
1. Chapter 1

_Hola!, espero que esto les guste ;)_

**_Ni Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Me Pertenece Ni Sus Personajes, Todo Es Propiedad De Sus Respectivos Autores_**

* * *

-¿las tienes?- pregunto Hayate desde la pantalla a una Shari con un pequeño paquete entre sus manos

-sip, alfin lo consegui, y como Sach era mi persona de prueba tuve que encerrarla en el armario para que no me atacara- contestó Shari

-genial, en media hora pasare por ellas- dijo Hayate y enseguida corto la llamada

-¡pero espera!,...-la pantalla se cerró-...Hayate~ tengo una reunión con Fate para comer,...ya es tarde!,...mou~ se las dejare en esta mesa y le pondre una nota~- dijo Shari para si misma poniendo el paquete en una mesa, enseguida escribio una nota la cual decia: _Lo siento, tenia una reunion y ya era tarde, asi que, tomalas, son todas tuyas, supongo que me salieron ricas :)_

Y despúes de colocar la nota sobre el paquete en la mesa, se fue.

2 minutos despues apareció Fate

-Shari~ ¿donde estás?, ¿porque no llegaste al comedor, llevo esperandote como 15 minutos~~- entonces vio con curiosidad lo que habia en la mesa-¿hm?-

Entonces Fate caminó hasta la mesa y leyó la nota: _Lo siento, tenía una reunion y ya era tarde, asi que, tomalas, son todas tuyas, supongo que me salieron ricas :)._ Por desgracia Fate creyó que la nota iba dirijida a ella

-woo ¿me cocinó algoo?~ genial~~- dijo Fate sonriente.

Entonces Fate no espero más y habrió en paquete, encontrandose así con:

-¡si~~!,..¡FRESAS CON CHOCOLATE~~ MIS FAVORITAAS!- gritó para si Fate, caminando hasta la salida mientras comia las fresas

**_8pm enfrente del hogar Takamachi-Harlown _**

_-_Te agradezco una vez más Quattro que cuides a Vivio por mi- dijo Nanoha a la pantalla donde se hallaba una sonriente Quattro

-No te preocupes Nanoha, me agrada jugar con Vivio además, tengo esta semana libre así que, cuando quieras- sonrio Quattro

-claro, y gracias de nuevo~- dijo Nanoha cerrando la pantalla y caminando hasta la entrada de su hogar.

Y cuando entró por la puerta

-estoy en casa~- dijo sonriente.

Pero enseguida fue derribada por una rubia

-¿eh?, Fate-chan.. ¿estas bien?- preguntó Nanoha, pero despues de sus palabras una pantalla se habrio dejando ver a una asustada y preocupada Shari junto a una Hayate molesta y bufando

-Nanoha-san~~ lo siento, Fate-san por error comió un,.. uno de mis experimentos..-dijo Sharia apenada

Nanoha se quito de encima a Fate sin verla realmente, solo mantuvo fija su mirada en Shari

-¿que comió,... exactamente?- pregunto Nanoha

-e-esto... veras- Shari trato de explicar pero Hayate la aparto de la pantalla y tomó la palabra

-Fate se comió unas fresas envueltas en chocolate que te hacen tener exitaciónes y te hacen sacar a tu animal interior,.. casi literalmente,... ¡esas fresas eran para Carim!- dijo Hayate lloriqueando

-¿¡que!?- Hayate y Shari estaban a punto de explicar, pero una mano traviesa apago la pantalla y una feroz rubia beso salvajemente a Nanoha

En cuanto se separaron en busca de oxigeno Nanoha se separó para ver los "cambios" en Fate,... abrió los ojos como platos al ver a Fate con orejas y cola de perro, además de unos no tan grandes pero notables colmillos,.. se veía demasiado sexy

Fate, con el oxigeno ya recuperado, tomo a Nanoha de la cintura, la cargo en su hombro

-Fa-Fate-chan, ¿¡que haces!?-

Y comenzó a subir escaleras arriba con una Nanoha que no paraba de protestar.

Cuando ya estaban en la habitación Fate dejo a Nanoha sobre la cama y sin dejarla hablar, tomó su boca con la suya en otro salvaje beso donde Fate termino mordiendole la lengua a Nanoha

-nnn~ - a Nanoha ya la estaba venciendo el placer

-Nanoha... te voy a comer~- dijo Fate con una voz increíblemente sensual mientras lentamente desabotonaba la camisa de la cobriza con sus manos mientras sus labios saboreaban el suculento cuello de Nanoha

-mmm~~ Fate...chan~- Nanoha ya no estaba forzejando,... ni pensaba hacerlo

Fate, ya le habia quitado la blusa, y prosedio a quitarle el brasier, una vez fuera del camino comenzo a chupar el seno izquierdo de Nanoha mientras con su mano masajeaba el otro

-Fa-Fate,... deja de... succionar- decia Nanoha con la voz entrecortada, Fate la escuchó pero lo unico que hizo fue pasarce a chupar el seno derecho

-ah~~ Fa-Fate-cha... mhh~~- Nanoha fue callada por otro beso por parte de Fate, Nanoha, ya estaba completamente exitada por las caricias que la rubia le brindaba así que sin perder tiempo, ella tambien comenzó a deshacerse de la ropa de la rubia

Fate, comenzó a bajar desde la boca a la mandíbula y de la mandíbula al cuello, dejando en este varias marcas de chupetones que sin duda estarian viviendo ahí algunos dias, Fate bajó lentamente su mano hasta el muslo de Nanoha y cuando tocó el borde de la falda, elevó esta casi por completo hasta que su mano toco la intimidad de Nanoha... estaba empapada

-ah!~~- Nanoha al sentir la mano de Fate solto un fuerte gemido

Fate se volbia más loca al escuchar a Nanoha gemir de esa manera, retiro las bragas de Nanoha dejando así su intimidad expuesta, le abrió las piernas y se hincó quedando frente a la humeda intimidad de Nanoha, y sin perder tiempo, lanzó varias lamidas y besos e incluso succionaba los jugos de Nanoha y esta no paraba de gemir

Cuando no pudo resistirce mas a la tentación, Fate metió 3 dedos a la intimidad de Nanoha haciendo que esta gimiera más fuerte mientras Fate metia y sacaba aumentando la velocidad a cada minuto

Fate movia rapidamente su mano mientras lamia el abdomen de Nanoha

-¡Fate!- gritó Nanoha al llegar al orgasmo, agotada de tantas agitaciones se quedo profundamente dormida mientras a su lado se acomodó una Fate satisfecha con su cometido

A la mañana siguiente, Nanoha despertó algo temprano, pero Fate no estaba a su lado, bajo a la cocina en busca de la rubia pero tampoco se encontraba ahí, luego recordo lo de la noche,.. se sonrojo furiosamente y busco por toda la casa a la rubia, soló para descubrir, que no estaba en casa

Miró su reloj, ya era bastante tarde, subió para ducharce y ponerce el uniforme para ir al trabajo, decidió que llamaria a Shari y a Hayate para decirles que Fate no se encontraba

Salió de su hogar directo al trabajo,.. sin darce cuenta de que la estaban siguiendo

* * *

_Y bueno,.. aquí acaba el capitulo 1 de "Fresas con chocolate" espero les haya gustado saludos a todos :)_


	2. Chapter 2: ¿¡UN PERRO?

_jajaja lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto~ espero les guste este capitulo nwn_

**_Ni Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Me Pertenece Ni Sus Respectivos Autores_**

* * *

Ya era la hora de descanso en la sección 6 y Nanoha habia quedado en una pequeña reunion con Shari y Hayate en la oficina de esta ultima, ya que, al parecer tenian algo de suma importancia que decirle a Nanoha

-me pregunto que será- se decia para si Nanoha mientras tocaba la puerta de su amiga y comandante

-pase- se escuchó a Hayate desde dentro

Nanoha no dudó en abrir la puerta y entrar encontrando a una Shari Sudando frió y una Hayate con las manos antrelazadas sobre el escritorio

-um, ¿saben algo sobre Fate-chan?- preguntó Nanoha algo preocupada por la salud de su sexy rubia

-¿¡como!?, ¿¡la perdiste!?- se preocupó Hayate

-e-esto, a-algo así-

-¡no!,,...¿e-en que animal se estaba convirtiendo?-pregunto Shari

-e-en un perro...¿convirtiendo?-miro a Hayate y Shari- ¿¡convirtiendo!?-repitió

-t-tranquila Nanoha, Shari encontrará la forma de volberla a la normalidad-

-mas le vale porque- iba a seguir pero alguien entró por la puerta

-...no...no me la creo,...- dijo Shari

-...necesito hacer un testamento...- dijo Heyate

-...Fa-Fate-chaaa...-Nanoha se desmayó

-waff- dijo en canino dorado de ojos rojos parado en la entrada junto con una sonriente Vivio tomada del hombro por una nerviosa Quattro

-um, hay que llevar al demonio blanco y a Lassie a su casa, Quattro, ¿podrias encorgarte de Vivio por un tiempo?- preguntó Hayate y Quattro asintió

-¿Nanoha-mama estará bien?, ¿donde esta Fate-mama?- Vivio, claro, era un asunto completamente diferente

-tranquila Vivio, umm, Nanoha solo tenia mucho sueño y Fate,... esto, ella esta ocupada - dijo Shari nerviosa

-bien, Vivio-chan, vamonos, deja al perrito con Hayate y Shari- dijo Quattro tomando de la mano a Vivio

-pe-pero yo queria jugar con el perrito~- dijo Vivio abrazandose al canino que solo le lamia la mejilla

-tranquila Vivio, um, Hayate y Shari buscaran a su dueña, recuerda que lo encontramos en la calle-

-mou~,.. está bien-

Despues de que Vivio se despidiera del canino, de Hayate, de Shari, y de desearle buenas noches a Nanoha, se retiró de nueva cuenta con Quattro

-Bien, hay que ver como arreglaremos todo esto- dijo en un suspiro Hayate

-¡Fate-san, Fate-san porfavor diga algo!- Shari sangoloteaba al pobre perro

-t-tranquila Shari, soy un perro pero no estoy muerta- contestó sorprendentemente el can

Shari y Hayate se desmayaron,... pobre Lassie,... ¿ahora que hará?

* * *

_Perdón~ hice el capitulo super corto, pero creo que mañana publicare el siguiente... creo... bueno, espero que les haya gustado saludos_

**_Guest: jajaja, lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto~~~ y que bueno que te haya gustado, saludos nwn _**

**_Sachikovirtual: um, lamento la espera, y las faltas de ortografia, pero soy nueva en eso de narrar, espero que alguien me ayude~ XD, si, era Fate, pero el que pasó (de como término con Vivio) lo pondre mañana, o el viernes XD que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic, saludos_**

**_ .9: aqui esta la conti, gracias por tu apoyo, te mando saludos nwn_**


	3. Chapter 3 Recordando

_Hola a todos! Eh pasado por aqui a dejarles el capitulo 3 de mi fic: Fresas con chocolate y, lamento muchisimo la tardanza, no tengo excusa ū _ ū" gomene~_

**_Ni Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Me Pertenece Ni Sus Respectivos Personajes_**

* * *

-"mierda... ¿hora que hago?"- pensaba Lassie, digo, Fate mientras veia a su comandante, a su ingeniera amiga, y a su esposa desmayadas en el suelo..-"supongo que despertare a Hayate"- pensó Fate caminando hacia Hayate, pero detuvo su caminata enseguida-" no... talvez trate de aprovecharce de mi situación"- se dijo con una gotita en la sien-"humm,. Talvez sea mejor despertar a Shari"- pensó y a unos pasos de Shari se detuvo-"pero,... la única forma que conozco es lamerle la cara,... Nanoha me mataría..."- penso con una gran gota de sudor bajando por su nuca...-"bueno,... entonces despertaré a Nanoha..."- pensó dirijiendose a la cobriza

-mmm~- Nanoha comenzaba a despertar sientiendo que le lamian la cara

Cuando abrio los ojos, supo que no se equivocaba

-hola~- dijo Fate agitando la cola

Un ruido seco se escucho, Nanoha se habia desmayado...de nuevo...

~○~○~○~○~○~○~○~○~○~○~○~○ una hora más tarde...

Nanoha comenzaba a despertar, dandose cuenta que estaba acostada en el piso, así que trato de rememorar la razón por la que habia terminado ahí(si, se puso a pemsar tirada en el suelo Lol), de pronto, todo llego a su mente, haciendo que se sentara completamente sobresaltada

-¡oh!, Nanoha-chan ¿ya despertaste?- (no Hayate, sigue dormida 7_7) Pregunto Hayare en una mesa tranquilamente con una Shari que sudaba como regadera, y un perro

Nanoha se hacerco cuidadosamente al perro...-¿F-Fate?- pregunto temerosa

-¿si Nanoha?-contesto el can

Un ruido seco se escucho

-¡Mierda Nanoha! ¿¡cuantas veces piensas desmayarte hoy!?- grito/pregunto Hayate frustrada

-¡hey, así no le hables a mi esposa!- grito el can

-lo siento,... pero es frustrante...- suspiró Hayate- bueno, ¿ahora si nos contaras como es que terminaste con Vivio-chan?- pregunto Hayate al Can

-...claro...- suspiro Fate

**_Flashback_**

**_Yo iba siguiendo a Nanoha a su trabajo..._**

_-genial ahora hasta acosadora me saliste- suspiro Hayate_

_-¡N-No es sierto, yo no sabia como arreglar esto asi que ¿que mas podia hacer?- se frustro Fate_

_-si, si, claro, ahora continua- le pidio Hayate_

_-bien... como iba diciendo..._

_**Yo iba siguiendo a Nanoha porque no sabia que hacer, así que la seguí hasta que se subio al bus,entonces no pude seguirle el paso,.. cuando derrepente recuerdo que cerca de donde Nanoha toma el bus, esta el colegio de Vivio, aun era muy temprano así que ella apenas debia ir camino hacia ahí, así que me heche a correr hasta el colegio,... y vi algo que no me gusto nadita...**_

**_¡Einhart le estaba regalando un rosa a mi pequeña!, ¡a mi princesita! ¡eso no lo iba a permitir! Así que corri a donde estaba Stratos y cuando me hacerque visiblemente para ambas comenze a gruñir amenazadoramente a Einhart_**

**_Ella al principio retrosedio un paso, pero despues una suave mano se poso sobre mi cabeza, era la mano de mi princesita, quien comenzo a darme mimos, los tipicos que se le dan a un perro, me tranquilize por instinto, despues Einhart se le unió a acariciarme y me rascaron el abdomen, y pues sinceramente lo disfrute mucho *sonrojo* y después apareció Quattro, quien al verme, supo inmediatamente que era yo, ¿como? No lo se_**

**_Pero despues de eso le dijo a Vivio que sería mejor que me llevaran con Nanoha, para pedirle permiso para quedarme en casa, a mi bebita se le iluminaron los ojos,... despues de esto considerare comprarle una mascota... y acepto la idea de Quattro, le pidieron a Einhart que dijera que Vivio estaba enferma, ella enseguida acepto y nosotras nos fuimos, cuando llegamos hasta tu oficina *apuntando a Hayate* escuchamos a Shari, así que Quattro no dudó en abrir, pero no esperabamos que estuviera Nanoha, quien al verme se desmayó..._**

**_Fin Del Flashback_**

-jajajajaja, ¿así que te dejaste llevar por los mimos?, jajaajaja, - Hayate reía habiertamente, Fate iba a protestar, pero unos quejidos la interrumpieron

-mmm~...¡!- Nanoha se puso de pie bruscamente y diviso que lo que habia "soñado" no era del todo un sueño-F...Fate...- primero le tembló la voz pero despues su mirada se oscurecio y un aura negra la cubrio- Shari...- dijo con voz de ultratumba haciendo que la nombrada tiemble

* * *

_Jajaja, aquí acaba por hoy, espero les haya gustado, ¿que le hará Nanoha a Shari? XD esperomos siga viva para devolber a Faye a la normalidad XD_

**_Alondra Scarlet: jejeje gracias nwn, me daria un ataque diabetico si me las imagino Lol esprro te haya gustado este capitulo saludos_**

**_Guest: jajaja pues la espera ah terminado,... espero vengas al funeral de la comandante y de Shari Lol_**

**_Yuri no tenshi 69: jejeje que bueno que te guste, aquí está el capitulo 3 esprro te haya gustado, saludos nwn_**


	4. Chapter 4 ¿¡Neko?

_Lo siento! Me distraje mucho...bueno, enrealidad me distrigo con todo...pero ustedes ya sabian que en este fic no tengo fecha...puedo escribir la continuación hoy y lo siguiente hasta el otro año XD pero hoy tengo mucho tiempo, aparentemente en mi otro fic me secuestraron dos de mis lectoras a las cuales voy a denunciar con la FEPADE...si es que tienen numero para llamarlos...en fin~ aqui les traigo la continuación de fresas con chocolate X3 disfruten! _

_-¿¡enserio tengo que repetirlo en cada capitulo!? ¡si los creadores quisieran que fuera yuri el nanofate seria oficial!- se quejaba Yowiin mirando al cielo una extraña nube con forma de león_

_-¡tu soló hazlo!-gritaba la nube, algo me dice que es mufasa_

_Y con un suspiro de resignación de parte de nuestra sepsy autora, dio el siguiente aviso:_

**_Ni Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Me Pertenece Ni Sus Personajes, Todo Es Propiedad De Sus Respectivos Autores_**

* * *

-¡Nanoha!,... ¡porfavor, tranquilizate!- gritaba desesperadamente un bellisimo can de pelaje dorado y ojos peculiarmente carmesí...claro, tambien hablaba lo que lo hacia un perro bastante peculiar...

-¡no! ¡te matare Shari!.- gritaba euforicamente Nanoha quien era detenida por un can, aparentemente queriendo matar a una palida Shari en una esquina de la oficina de Hayate, quien porcierto veia la escena miemtras tomaba tranquilamente café y comia galletas

-¡Hayate!- llamó el can- ¡HAZ ALGO POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!- gritaba el can

Entonces Hayate se puso de pie, pero nadie le prestó suficiente atención

-¡NANOHA!- alzo bastante la voz- ¡SI MATAS A SHARI ¿¡QUIEN REGRESARÁ A FATE A LA NORMALIDAD!?-grito Hayate haciendo que Nanoha pare de forzejear solo par decir:

-Tranquila Hayate-chan...soló la torturaré un poco...- dijo con voz fria,.. Shari empezó a rasguñar (o intento de rasguño...) la pared en un intento por milagrosamente hacerle un agujero y escapar

-...bueno...- dijo Hayate y procedio a centarce y comer calletas con café nuevamente

Nanoha iba a intentar atacar a Shari nuevamente, pero el can comenzó a gemir de dolor haciendo que todo quedara en silencio y TODOS los ahí precentes observaran al can

-mi-mierda...- dijo Shari sorprendiendo a Nanoha y Hayate, pero los gemidos de dolor de el can que ahora se retorcia en el suelo captaron nuevamente su atención

-¿que esta pasando? - dijo Hayate

-¡corramos Hayate-chan!- Grito Shari tomando a Hayate y saliendo de la oficina a toda velocidad cerrandp la puerta tras de sí

-¡E-Esperen!...- dijo Nanoha pero era demasiado tarde ambas se habian ido a toda velocidad

-¡agh!- grito Fate

Pero para cuando Nanoha se dio la vuelta, Fate se estaba poniendo de pie como humana, eso la hizo sonreir, claro, hasta que se levanto completamente, osea, no le molestaba que estuviera desnuada, la ah visto miles, millones de veces desnuda (sonaba mas depravado en mi cabeza..ok no:v) pero,..ahora tenia algo nuevo

-Nano...ha...- decia Fate mientras traspasaba con su mirada oscurecida los zafiros de una Nanoha en Shock

-"¡un pene!..¡Fate-chan tiene un pene!"- gritaba Nanoha en sus pensamientos, pero emseguida unas manos en su cintura la hicieron volber a la realidad

Fate, tenia su SUPER escultural cuerpo, osea, tenia senos, su bello abdomen plano, era una chica...casi...ahora en lugar de una vagina tenia un pene(balla efectos no?Lol)

Fate enseguida junto el cuerpo de Nanoha al suyo, haciendo sentir a esta ultima su nuevo "amigo" y junto sus labios en un beso hambriento

La cobriza no necesitaba ser muy lista para darce cuenta de que Fate estaba demasiado exitada, ya sea por desgracia o por Mufasa, ese beso la estaba exitando tambien

Aunque, las manos de Fate no se quedaron precisamente quietas, bajaron de la cintura de la cobriza a su trasero al cual le daba apretones haciendo gemir a la cobriza quien ya se encontraba enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia

Esto se estaba poniendo muy, muy caliente...

Y la ropa comenzaba a estorbarles...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-P-porque...hu-huimos...Sh-shari...?- decia Hayate con la voz entrecortada tratando de llevar aire a sus pulmones que se habian quedadp sin aire por tanto correr

-p...porque... ahh...- Shari estaba igual...o peor que Hayate...

Shari dio un gran suspiro componiendose rapidamente y se hacerco suficiente al oido de Hayate para susurrarle

-los efectos secundarios tambien son...-y comenzó a susurrar en el oido de Hayate mientras está habria los ojos hasta más no poder

-oh...por...dios...- pronuncio Hayate sorprendida

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-mmm~- gemia Nanoha completamente desnuda recostada en el escritorio de Hayate. Fate sobre ella dejandole algunas marcas en el cuello

-Nanoha...- la voz ronca de Fate soló prendia más a la cobriza- te..necesito...-

-Fa-Fate...yo tambien te necesito...- con eso dicho Fate comenzó a besar más hambrientamente el cuello de Nanoha

Una de sus manos se deslizó hacia su intimidad donde comenzo a masajearle el clitoris

-ah..ahh...F-Fate- Nanoha se agarraba más fuerte del cuello de Fate mientras esta bajo su boca hasta el seno izquierdo de Nanoha donde comenzo a chupar

-mmm~..ahh..ahh~..F-Fate- Nanoha no paraba de gemir pues, lo que Fate le hacia era exitante y calentaba su cuerpo a un nivel extremo

De pronto, Fateparó sus movimiento y con su cintura antre las piernas de Nanoha, tomo su nuevo miembro y lo puso en la entrada de Nanoha

-Nannoha, te va a doler- dijo Fate

Pero ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Nanoha para responder y le metio su miembro de golpe

-¡ahhh!- grito Nanoha con lagrimas en los ojos-...du-duele...- susurro un poco aguda pero para Fate fue más exitante

Fate, tratando de que la cobriza olvidara el dolor, comenzó a besarla y masajearle los senos.

Cuando sintió que ya se habia relajado por completo,comenzó a moverse

-ah...ahhh, Fate, más rapido- Nanoha gemia y Fate obedecia

Nanoha gemia cada vez mas fuerte una vez que las embestidas de Fate se habian vuelto más rapidas y duras, incluso Nanoha podia sentir como el escritorio se movia un poco de su lugar

Ya ambas podian sentir que el orgasmo estaba cerca, por lo que las embestidas aumentaron aun más y Nanoha cruzó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Fate para dar mayor alcanze

-¡ahh!- gimió Fate liberando su escencia dentro de Nanoha

-¡ahhhh Fate!- gimió Nanoha sintiendose llena y correrce al mismo tiempo

Ambas se miraron a los ojos,...se fueron hacercando poco a poco... iban a darce un tierno beso para dar por terminada su tiempo de pasión...

O eso querian hasta que la puerta se habrio de golpe

-¡Nanoha, Fat...!...e...- Shari y Hayate se quedaron boquiabiertas por la escena que precenciaban, ademas de ponerce rojas como un tomate...tal vez más...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-y eh ahí los efectos secundarios..- terminó de explicar Shari a Nanoha quien la miraba atentamente, sin intentar matarla para suerte de la otra

-hum,...ya veo- Faye hace un rato se habia convertido en perro...otra vez.. y Hayate estaba con un gran puchero y de brazos cruzados

-No solo se comen mi producto para Carim, si no que tambien vienen a tener sexo en MI oficina, y en MI escritorio-se quejaba Hayate

Despues de lo que habia dicho la castaña, algo pareció hacer click en la mente de la cobriza, quien inmediatamente giro su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba sentada la comandante (cualquiera podria jurar que Nanoha esta exorcisada por como giro el cuello) con lo ojos bien abiertos, tal accion llamo la atención de todas las precentes hacia Nanoha

-Hayate...¿¡eres neko!?- dijo Nanoha sin rodeos y

Hayate se pusp palida

Fate levanto ambas orejas sorprendida y mirando en direccion a Hayate al igual que Shari y Nanoha

* * *

_Bueno,...la introducción la hize desde hace bastante.. ya no estoy secuestrada Lol me escape, pero me dio flojera cambiar la intro asi que mee_

_espero les haya gustado, nova-chan, espero te haya gustado, y desgraciadamente no tengo tiempo de contestar reviews, hasta luego~_


	5. Chapter 5 Sach pobre Sach

_Hola a todos! Aqui les traigo la retrasada conti y espero les guste!_

**_Nada ademas de la historia y el dialogo me pertenece_**

* * *

-Hayate… ¿¡Eres neko!?

-Bueno,…. Shari, plan b!- dijo Hayate antes de que Shari levantara los pulgares en forma de aprobación

Tanto Nanoha como Fate se vieron confundidas, segundos después todo se volvió oscuridad para ambas

4 días después

_"hmmm…. Donde estoy?... Porque me duele tanto la cabeza…. Lo ultimo que hice fue….!"_ Una rubia se sentó de golpe en la camilla del hospital, se empezó a inspeccionar de pies a cabeza, y para su sorpresa ¡ya no era un can!

Suspiro aliviada, pero después empezó a poner mas atención a su alrededor, estaba en la enfermería de RiotForce, siguió inspeccionando hasta que su vista se detuvo en cierta cobriza, quien también estaba recostada en una camilla, eso preocupo a la rubia, por lo que se acercó y arrodillo frente a la camilla de su amada

_"hmmm… dame más Fate.."_ a saber que sueño tendrá la cobriza, pero con los soniditos que hacia, Fate comenzó a sonrojarse, hasta tal punto que decidió moverla para ver si despertaba

-Nanoha…. Nanoha…- movía insistentemente la rubia y cuando la cobriza comenzaba a abrir sus ojos, se escuchó como alguien entraba a la enfermería

-O-Oh, ya despertaron- Shari jamás fue buena simulando cosas…

-¡Oh dios mío despertaron, chicas me preocuparon mucho, mucho, mucho!- no dije que Hayate fuera mejor…

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Nanoha ya despierta, pero al mirar a Fate se arrojó a su cuello y la abrazaba con mucha fuerza (*cof, cof, asfixiante cof*cof*) -¡Amor estas bien!-

Fate se alegraba de tener a su amada en brazos pero aun tenia ciertas dudas que resolver con las Castañas

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto sin rodeos, viendo a ambas castañas con cara de pocos amigos pero ahora que hacían? Una no sabia actuar y la otra era sobre actuada,… estaban perdidas

O eso creyeron

-lo que sucedió fue que las envié a revisar un planeta que mostraba señales de vida, pero al llegar descubrieron que era un hombre a medio morir con una bomba en el, la cual exploto cuando lo movieron, pero por suerte no fue nada grave chicas, me alegra verlas bien- entro Carim de la nada

Fate y Nanoha se miraron,… ¿lo que sucedió fue un sueño?... no lo sabían, pero Carim era de esas personas en peligro de extinción que JAMAS mienten o mentirían, bueno, según ellas

Decidieron darle la razón a Carim, y no hablar de eso, decidieron que se quedaría como un sueño erótico

Al descubrir cuantos días estuvieron "en coma" se asustaron y salieron casi corriendo para llegar a casa y abrazar a su pequeña Vivio, en cuanto ellas salieron Carim acorralo a Hayate en una pared y está se sonrojo

A Shari le salió una gotita de sudor mientras veía a Fate caminar, ya que tenia aún la cola de perro… pero no pudo evitar sentir que estaba olvidando algo muy importante….

_**Laboratorio de Shari**_

-¡Alguien sáqueme de aquí!...¡Ayudaa!...¡Shari el efecto ya paso lo jurooo!- gritaba la pobre de Sach desde el armario del laboratorio de Shari

* * *

_Ya lo se, ya lo se… me: SUPERILTRAOMEGARETRASE!- y eso 7-7 pero ahora ya estoy en los estudios y no son fáciles (~) sobretodo porque soy "aplicada" y todos me empiezan a preguntar cosas a mi! Solo logran que me confunda mas (:$) pero bueh! Tratare de hacerles el prologo este año,…. Talvez XD pero por ahoraaaaaa: a contestar reviews! _

_**Alondra Scarlett: pues, las ocurrencias que llegan a esta cabeza son infinitas XD que eso no te sorprenda :p espera a leer el prologo XD **_

_**AiemVela: jajajaja de nada XD yo también amo el futa X3 (soy bien pervertidota *agacha la cabeza*) no es que piense en Hayate como neko, simplemente quise experimentar poniendo a Carim como tachi de Hayate 7w7 lamento el retraso aquí esta en nuevo cap. espero te haya gustado y hasta la otra! **_

_**Sachikovirtual: jajajajaja Okay, admito que eso seria genial XD Pero se supone que este fic tendría poquitos capítulos, no lo quiero largar mas porque tengo otros proyectos que atender XD pero si tu acabas "besos para principiante" este año, prometo darte una segunda parte donde quede embarazada 7w7, saludos, actualiza y hasta la otra! **_

_**Guest: Jajajaja no te traumes XD es solo futa XD Okay ya, lo siento XD aquí esta la conti, saludos y hasta la otra! **_

_**Guest: no entiendo de donde salen tu y el otro Guest…. Pero bueh! Aquí esta la conti, saludos y hasta la otra! **_

_**Ririshiyo: jajajaja XD tepeko XP oye, lamento el supermega retraso que tengo con tu fic, pero yo también estoy retrasada aquí y en cosas escolares y personales y del estrés ya hasta me salió una bola en el cuello (ú_ù") pero prometo apurarme para darte tu conti saludos y hasta la otra!**_

_**Jessi-04- jajajaja aquí esta la conti saludos y hasta la otra! **_


End file.
